A Saiyan on Pern
by Sepher Raziel
Summary: AU. Crossover of Anne McCaffrey's stories and Dragonball Z. Son Gohan goes to Pern.
1. Prologue: My Wish Fulfilled

**Fic Name**: A Saiyan on Pern

**Description**: AU. Crossover of Anne McCaffrey's Pern series and DBZ. Son Gohan goes to Pern.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the books and characters by Anne McCaffrey.

**Author's Area**

Salutations! This is my first story that I have written. The story is a crossover of Dragonball Z by Akira Toriyama and the Dragonriders of Pern series by Anne McCaffrey. I hope that those that read this will also review. I accept all criticism, but if you are being unnecessarily mean then I won't pay you much mind. I hope you all like the story.

**-Prologue: My Wish Fulfilled-**

My name is Son Gohan. I am sixteen years old. I was born on the planet Earth to my Earthling mother, Chi Chi, and my Saiyan father, Son Goku. The odd joining of two different beings was the beginning of a life that nobody could call normal. I lived in the mountains with my parents. My mother thought that it would be better for me to be home schooled. This was partly due to the fact that she felt she could teach me better, and the fact that we were far from any town. Needless to say, I had a very sheltered childhood, but that changed on that day long ago.

At the age of four I was abducted by my father's brother, Raditz. That was the beginning of my life of fighting. I was half Saiyan, and I was the son of the world's strongest fighter; I guess that I should have known it was inevitable.

All of the times that I have gone into space, I ended up in a fight. It seemed to me that my destiny was to fight all of the evil this universe could produce. My family and friends fought against many dangerous opponents. We helped to save many people and many worlds. Why I thought I could go into space and actually relax still astounds me today.

I had planned to look for new and interesting sights to see. I wanted the chance to see a part of the universe that I had done more than my share of protecting. To go to other worlds I chose to ask my father's friend, Bulma Briefs, to help. She understood my wish a lot better than most people would. She took up the challenge of creating a spaceship that would ferry me across the stars.

She completed her project in short time. After saying goodbye to my mother, brother, and friends, I entered the large craft and began the take-off sequence. In just minutes I shot off the ground and found myself flying through space.

Bulma had equipped the craft with an experimental inter-dimensional drive. She had been working on it in order to shorten the length of time it usually took to fly to other planets. I probably should have felt a bit wary of the fact that it was experimental, but I did not at the time. So, I activated the drive in order to see how it worked. I guess I could say that it did not.

I felt as though I was being torn apart. The last thing that I could recall was the ship's alarms continuing to screech as I blacked out from the strain on my body.

My name is Son Gohan. I had left my world seeking adventure, and the chance to experience other cultures. I guess I got my wish.

-End of Prologue-

Well, how was it for a first time? Please review, and I should be updating soon!

Sepher Raziel 11/19/2005


	2. Chap 1: Waking Up

**Fic Name**: A Saiyan on Pern

**Description**: AU. Crossover of Anne McCaffrey's Pern series and DBZ. Son Gohan goes to Pern.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the books and characters by Anne McCaffrey.

**Author's Area**

Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter.

I think I need a Beta. If anybody is willing, then please tell me. My e-mail is on my profile.

This is set not too long after my favorite book Dragonsinger. I have decided to set the story in the Harper Hall. The Masterharper is my favorite character, and I believe that he is always willing to learn and accept new things. I have also decided to use the standard _italics_ thoughts approach. I have yet to decide if I want to include any romance in this fic.

-**Chapter 1: Waking Up**-

A dull ache flowed through his body as he slowly began to regain consciousness. Gohan felt like he had been beaten by an army of his mother's frying pans, but the pain was a good thing, he guessed.

_If my whole body hurts that means that I'm whole. Well, at least, I think that it does._

After about a minute of lying on the ground the young demi-saiyan finally opened his eyes to the world around him. The first thing that he noticed was the darkness.

_The ship's systems must have been damaged for it to be completely dark._ Then, his brain latched onto the fact that the power was out and another fact seemed to pop up.

_If the ship was damaged and has no power, and the gravity generator runs on the same power as the ship, then why do I still feel gravity? I shouldn't be feeling any gravity in space. That is, unless, that I am no longer in space._

His mind began to race. The ship must have crashed onto a planet when the engines finally stopped. If the engines continued to go after he had passed out, then there was no telling how far he had gone.

_Well, I can't worry about how I will be getting off this planet at this point. First, I need to find out where I have landed and see if there are any sentient life forms around here that can help._

Gohan reached out with his ki sense and was able to sense a lot of living beings. Many of them were human, some where animals, and some where slightly like an animal, but still comparable to a human. He also sensed that a group made up of humans and the third ki signature was already heading in his direction. Coupled with the odd ki signatures, the fact that he did not sense his friends was enough to assure him that he really was on another planet.

_Well, I guess that I don't have to worry about meeting the locals. They already know I'm here._

Gohan was preparing for his first contact with these people when he felt something moving. He was surprised to feel like he had another limb.

_My tail! I guess I was under such strain that it finally came back! It may be a bit too much if I had a tail, though._

Gohan decided that he would do the classic saiyan tail hiding trick. He wrapped it around his waist to pass it off as a belt. After wishing with all his might that the planet did not have a full moon, he stepped out into the cool night air. He stood for a while, breathing in oxygen and the area around him.

He had landed in a mountainous region. In the distance he could make out a group of shapes moving in his direction. Knowing his time alone was waning he took the time to make a very important choice.

_These people do not feel as though they know what ki is. If I want to seem less threatening, then I should refrain from using my powers. It would be better if they did not know what I can do. It would put them at ease to think of me as equal to them in strength. If they turn violent, though, I guess I could use my powers. I hope that these people are friendly. I would not want to fight an entire planet of people._

Before his mind could wander into the ramifications of his arrival on the planet, the group of people had reached him. They were all surprised to see the large metal object that was his ship. Their eyes betrayed their surprise at seeing him as well, but they also seemed oddly relieved. They weren't the only ones to be surprised as well. Gohan realized that the mysterious ki belonged to the creatures that the humans were riding.

"Wow! Dragons!" Gohan's eyes traveled from the big bronze colored dragon to a brown one, and finally another bronze.

"Hello," the rider of the first bronze said, "were you here when this thing fell?"

Gohan took the time to let this question sink into his head. _These people think that I am from around here. I wonder if I should just tell them the truth. What would their reactions be? Would they believe me?_

It must have taken him too long to answer because the men started talking amongst themselves. Gohan took the time to get a good look at them. The one who had talked to him seemed to be the leader by the way that the others acted towards him and the fact that he was the first to speak to Gohan. The one on the brown dragon seemed to be related to the first. He may have been a brother by the way that the two resembled and talked to each other. The last bronze dragon had two people riding him. The one in front was tall, and seemed friendly. The other man on the last bronze dragon appeared to be older than the others, but he seemed to be the most curious one of the group as he walked to the ship to examine it.

"It is metal. I don't think that it is something found in nature. It looks as though it was built. I wonder if we should ask the smith crafthall for some help." The older man said as he touched the ship's hull.

"Yes. They might able to tell us what kind of metal it's made of, and maybe what it does." The leader said.

Gohan had listened to their conversation closely. It gave him enough time to come to his decision.

"It is metal," he told them, "and you are right, it is not a natural formation. It was built by someone."

The men studied him for a while. It was the brown rider that broke the silence. "Really? Well, if you know so much maybe you can tell us what it is and who built it?"

"It's a ship, and it was built by a friend of mine." Gohan replied.

"It's a ship? I don't know about you, but I don't see any water around here." The brown's rider laughed.

"How does it work? Wouldn't it sink?" The leader asked.

"It doesn't sink because the ship isn't the type to travel on water. It is used to travel through space." Gohan said as he pointed to the sky above them.

-**End of Chapter One**-

One more part written. This chapter posed a bit of a problem to me. I had already decided that I did not want Gohan to use his powers very much, but I had not decided if he just came out and said that he was an alien, or if he tried to be as unassuming as possible and lived among them for a while until they found out or he could leave. You can already see what I have chosen. I am also wondering if I should add a romance to this fic.

F'lar seems level headed until he becomes engrossed in something cough grubs cough. F'nor seems like a guy to make comments like that, and in a teasing/playful sort of way. The Masterharper would be curious. I used T'gellan for the last rider, but he hasn't said anything yet.

Please review. I hope to be updating again within the next two weeks.

Until then,

Sepher Raziel 11/20/05


	3. Chap 2: A Nice Little Chat

**Fic Name**: A Saiyan on Pern

**Description**: AU. Crossover of Anne McCaffrey's Pern series and DBZ. Son Gohan goes to Pern.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the books and characters by Anne McCaffrey.

**Author's Area**

Again, I thank all that have reviewed my story thus far. I honestly did not think that many people would even glance at this.

Maybe I don't need a Beta. I think it would be better for me if I do all corrections myself. It gives me a reason to improve my grammar and punctuation skills.

**-Chapter 2: A Nice Little Chat-**

They stood there for quite some time with their faces filled with shock. Gohan could tell that these people definitely did not meet many aliens. Soon, though, their faces began to change from surprise to utter disbelief. It was Gohan's belief that because it was too outrageous for the men to believe that they just decided that it would be easier to think that he was lying.

"You mean that big thing is supposed to fly?" F'lar asked.

"Yes. Well, it did anyway." Gohan replied.

"What do you mean that 'it did'?" Robinton asked.

"After giving the ship a quick look over, I think that it was damaged way too much in the crash to be space worthy." Gohan said with a slight look of sadness on his face.

"Can't you just repair it then?" T'gellan asked.

"I don't think that I can. I may be smart, but I am definitely not as smart as Bulma." Gohan continued, "Bulma is the person who built the ship for me. She is one of my father's close friends and she is very intelligent. I wonder what everyone must think now that I am gone."

"Can you send them a message? Maybe they can come and help you." T'gellan said optimistically.

"No. I can't send them a message, and if my suspicions are correct, then there is no possible way for them to help me." Gohan again said with a hint of sadness.

"Well, I think that it would be best if we go back to Benden Weyr." The Masterharper suggested.

"Yes," F'lar agreed, "I don't know if I believe you just yet, but if you would come with us, we could sit down and have a nice long talk."

_Whether they believe me or not isn't the problem here. I don't want to cause too much trouble for these people. Maybe I should have lied. I would not be dealing a drastic blow to their society. I mean, what right do I have to tell these people that there is life out there._

"My thoughts exactly, F'lar." Robinton added.

_There is no helping it. I have already planted the seed. I may as well tend to it as it grows. Besides, I could go for a hot meal._

"Okay. I will go with you. I just hope that nothing more happens to my ship while we are away." Gohan said.

"You don't need to worry. I will have the other dragonriders keep an eye on it while they are out on patrol. F'nor, would you start back and inform everyone on what is happening?" F'lar said.

Gohan got on the back of F'lar's dragon with him and the Masterharper got on with T'gellan. F'nor had already started to fly back to Benden Weyr.

_So far these people do not seem advanced. Then again, I have yet to see much of their world. They must be very brave to have domesticated dragons. Not many people would be able to handle taking on a dragon in my world, and these people ride them._

Gohan wondered about his friends and family back home. He also wondered if there was any possible way for him to fix the ship. If given enough time, then he might be able to, but there was the problem of the proper tools and resources.

_Why was I Bulma's guinea pig? Couldn't she have tested it on someone else?_

After a short time in the air, Gohan a loud noise from the dragon he was flying. Another noise, similar to the first, soon sounded in the night air. Gohan was amazed as their group flew over the mountains and reached a town in the center of the mountain. Many tiny caves dotted the sides of the town. He could see some had dragons within.

_I guess that is where they sleep._

_---_

There were people gathering on the ground beneath them. F'nor had already told Lessa and the others what they had found. The intimidating woman stood among the group watching as they descended.

"You didn't say that he was just a boy, F'nor." Lessa remarked, "How can you be sure that he isn't lying?"

"I don't think any of us believed him. He might be telling the truth, but what he said was pretty hard to accept. The Masterharper and F'lar wanted to bring him back here so they could have a nice long talk." F'nor said.

"I hope that he is lying." Lessa said looking a bit worried.

"Why?" F'nor asked.

"If he is dissembling, then we can ignore his claims, but if he is telling the truth, then rest assured that the Lord Holders would want their chance at the boy. There is no telling what they might do with his ship if they had their way." Lessa stated.

F'nor knew that Lessa was right. The Lord Holders would not stay quiet for very long if something that could travel the stars just fell out of the sky. There would be a mixed reaction. Some of them would want to use it, some would want to destroy it, and the rest would question the boy's claim.

"I guess that time will tell." F'nor replied.

---

"We can sit here and talk." F'lar told Gohan as he motioned to the chairs around a small table. "Nobody will bother us if I tell them not to."

Gohan took a seat and watched as some people brought some food to the table. They placed the dishes on the table and left. Gohan could tell that, though they had put some distance between them, the people were straining to listen to what was being said.

"How exactly does it fly?" Robinton asked Gohan.

_Geez, this guy cuts right to the chase._

"Well, the ships engines provide the propulsion necessary to leave the planet's gravity. The ship floats through space and the engines keep it going." Gohan explained.

"Why did you crash?" F'lar asked.

"I used the special engines that Bulma made for the ship. I think that they malfunctioned and I passed out. I woke up here."

"I think that we should have the healer look at you, but you seem fine." F'lar suggested.

"That's okay. I am fine. It would take more than that to get rid of me." Gohan replied. "Thank you for your concern, though."

"What is your world like?" The Masterharper asked.

"I come from a world full of different kinds of people. My family and I lived in a secluded area of the mountains. We would go to the big city to see our friends, but we usually spent most of the time at home. I would explore the forests a lot." Gohan said as his eyes darkened from remembrance.

"It would be nice to live in a place like that." Robinton sighed.

"It doesn't look much different from your world." Gohan replied.

"The problem is that people can't stray very far from where they live. Every once in a while Thread falls from the sky, and can hurt or even kill someone if they are hit by it." F'lar explained. "We dragonriders protect the people from Thread, but we can't destroy it all before it hits the ground. Many of the small holds do not see any outsiders at all."

"That is terrible. Why does the Thread fall from the sky?" Gohan asked.

"It falls from the Red Star. It is a planet that comes close to ours. When it does, Thread rises from the Red Star and falls on our planet in waves. The dragons burn it before it hits the ground and spreads. Water, rocks, or metal can stop it too." F'lar stated.

"My world doesn't have stuff like that. I guess my world would seem very nice compared to that." Gohan said.

The Masterharper and the Weyrleader both began to feel that Gohan was really telling the truth. The way he acted and the things that he said were not something they could imagine. Gohan's ignorance of Thread was another support to his claim. They both came to the same terrible conclusion: Gohan was from another world, and they could not keep such a discovery from theirs.

It was at this time that the three men noticed that they had yet to eat any of the food that was put out for them. Gohan looked on with hunger at the delicious food. He could feel his Saiyan side yelling at him to stop talking and start eating.

"Well, I think that we should all eat something. After we get our fill we can get a good night's rest and talk in the morning.

**-End of Chapter Two-**

I must apologize for the late update. I have been overwhelmed with school, work, and the small snippets of life between it all.

It is beginning to become difficult writing this story. I think my muses have abandoned the well of my creative juices. The difficulty I foresee is how Gohan will interact with the world. I cannot decide how the story will proceed. I still have yet to decide whether or not there should be any romance within the story.

Lessa is a very shrewd woman. I feel that she would be able to see the dark clouds on the horizon in order to evade them.

Well, it may be a while before I update again, but do not worry, I will continue to work on the story when I have time. I go on break from school soon anyway.

Until the next time that I write,

Sepher Raziel 12/14/05


End file.
